


A Bit Dense

by Suchstuffasdreams



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Brian Finch, Blow Jobs, But it spiraled out of control, Confused Ike, Confused about sexuality, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Fingerfucking, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, This was just gonna be one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchstuffasdreams/pseuds/Suchstuffasdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A bit dense?" Ike was asking incredulously. "Agent Harris really said that about me?"<br/>Brian could stop himself from crying from how hard he was laughing. Mike wasn't quite in tears but had passed the point of making sounds when he laughed and was slumped over himself heaving with silent laughter.<br/>They were officially drunk.</p><p>Set post-1x09 "Headquarters!" - Brian drunkenly tries to make it up to Ike for sending him to the Arctic Circle. Feelings ensue. (Will probably continue with further episodes, since no one else seems to be writing this fandom any fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"A bit dense?" Ike was asking incredulously. "Agent Harris _really_ said that about me?"

Brian could stop himself from crying from how hard he was laughing. Mike wasn't quite in tears but had passed the point of making sounds when he laughed and was slumped over himself heaving with silent laughter.

They were officially drunk.

To be fair, Rebecca herself had warned them. "I'm getting out of this dude-fest before you all get wasted," she'd said as she rise to her feet and sauntered out of the apartment to their general chagrin. Casey had made some kind of excuse shortly after and followed her. Agent Boyle had left a few minutes ago.

They had all been in Brian's apartment drinking to celebrate their new headquarters and things had clearly gotten out of hand, as Brian realized as soon as he told Ike what Rebecca had said about him the previous day.

"You did completely miss that lady," Mike said once he had collected himself, stammering on, "you know, the one... The one..."

"The one with the bad guy! She was on the briefing papers and everything!" Brian supplied.

"I was frozen and starving!" Ike yelled defensively. "You try identifying someone like that after, after what I'd been through!"

"Oh, poor little Ike," Brian said (or slurred) between bouts of laughter. Mike helped him, "All alone with no friend in the world." This was the most uncomposed he had ever seen Mike, and he felt the need to take a picture for future evidence. Brian took the last sip from his beer and then dissolved into the back of the couch in a laughing fit, during which he was vaguely aware of Ike standing and trudging into the kitchen.  
After an unknown amount of time, Mike got a hold of himself and excused himself. "I'm gonna go catch a cab," he sighed.

"Oh, come on," Brian groaned. "One more beer!"

"It's half past midnight," Mike reeled toward the door. "We have to be at the office at seven in the morning."

" _Not_ an office!" Brian sharply corrected. "Headquarters!"

With a short burst of laughter, Mike was stumbling out the door. The sound of it slamming shut jolted Brian a little, but he quickly relaxed into the soft cushions, head buzzing now.

He had now idea how much time passed — he probably fell asleep for a couple minutes — before Ike was reclining in the armchair across from him stoically, taking a sip from another beer.

"You didn't leave?" Brian asked in a state of blissful confusion.

"No?" Ike replied with a quirk of his eyebrow. His facial expression showed he was clearly trying to stay mad at Brian.

"I thought... Mike..."

"Mike left," Ike sighed, and then raised his bottle, "I never turn down a free beer." He took a swig and followed up, "Even if you only buy the cheap stuff."

"Hey! My beer is good!" Brian said strongly, though the hiccup at the end likely undid his appearance of firm defense.

Ike snorted with a contemptuous chuckle before taking another sip.

Silence.

Brian probably fell asleep for another minute before he was aware of Ike talking.

"— _really_ think I'm dense?"

Brian looked as clearly as he could at the agent. It might've been the beer clouding his senses, but Ike actually looked... hurt?

"No," Brian stuttered, "I—I mean, Rebecca said it, I just... I mean you did kinda... But I don't think you're dumb or any..." He trailed off without taking his sentence in a definitive direction.

"I did my best, okay?" Ike said, sitting up tensely. "I've never been the brightest in the FBI. I know that. I wasn't top of my class. I never got the good assignments. I know what other agents say about me already..." He too trailed off, looking at the floor with a furrowed brow. Brian was starting to understand that Ike was not a happy drunk.

"Hey," Brian said softly, sitting up to get slightly closer, "'m sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I just," Ike said without expression, "I heard you talk about everyone else getting their marks on the list and I really wanted to do well. It was just too much. I don't know... Maybe I'm not really cut out for—"

"Don't say that, man," Brian shook his head, "You're a _great_ agent."

"I'm weak," Ike sighed. "Not just intellectually, but... I mean I'm pretty fit and I passed all the field tests but that survivalist stuff... I could never pull it off... _Hell_ , my _feet_ still don't even have all the feeling in them from how cold it was in that place." He tried to laugh softly, and Brian responded in kind.

Brian suddenly had an idea. "I know just the thing for that," he said, smiling as warmly as possible. "Sit back in the chair."

Ike looked confused and wary, but obliged. "What are you—?"

Brian was quickly on his knees in front of Ike, grabbing his feet and pulling off his shoes. The black loafers slipped off with a light pop and he smelled the thick smell of worn insoles. "Just relax," he said, looking up at Ike with a sure smile. "I'm gonna make things up to you."

(This position gave Brian a quick mental image of something else he could do while down here, but he brushed the thought away just as quickly.)

Brian struggled to pull off a paralyzed Ike's socks.

"You're... gonna give me a foot rub?" Ike questioned.

"You said you couldn't feel your feet," Brian stated matter-of-factly. "Just trust me. I have a long list of exes who will tell you that I give the best foot rubs in America. Possibly even the world." He jolted as he fully pulled Ike's last sock off. "Doubtfully the entire universe."

Ike started chuckling. "A long list of exes, huh?" he asked before suddenly breaking off into a sharp moan as Brian dug his thumb into the sole of his right foot, continuing by massaging deeply into it.  
"See?" Brian said, and added a smirk. This would totally work.

( _Work for what?_ part of his brain asked, but he brushed the thought away again.)

Ike melted into the chair, moaning softly as Brian gave his foot a deep tissue massage like he'd never experienced, sending waves of pleasure and relief through him. Brian felt strangely goaded on by Ike's little noises, focusing on areas of his foot that caused him to groan the loudest.

By the time he started on the left foot, Ike was practically a puddle in the chair, and Brian realized Ike was softly moaning his name under his breath.

" _Brian_..."

Brian realized with aching suddenness that he was painfully hard in his pants. He looked up at Ike, terrified. The agent, however, was slumped in the chair, face up toward the ceiling and eyes fluttering closed.  
God, this view was breathtaking.

Brian glanced at his own crotch. His dick was forming a solid outline in his pants, and after a moment of thought, he reached his least occupied hand down and palmed himself softly through the fabric. He immediately had to fight the moan that rose in his throat.

Placing his attention back on Ike's foot (and the sounds he was making), Brian massaged it deeply with both hands, eliciting a slightly louder groan from the agent. Brian missed the stimulation to his dick, though, and in a haze of drunken arousal shifted forward so that he was leaning against the left side of the armchair, able to rut slowly against the metal and fabric. The feeling was at once not enough and exhilaratingly wonderful.

Ike's foot was now much closer to Brian, and he couldn't help but lavish his attention on it. Brian had never been into feet, but Ike's were clean, nicely-shaped, and didn't have much of a smell to them beyond that of the worn leather loafers. Stupidly bold, Brian wrapped on arm around Ike's lower leg to get closer to the foot and massage it even deeper.

Ike was a moaning mess above him and it was indescribably wonderful.

Without even a thought, Brian leaned in and captured the well-pedicured big toe in his mouth, lapping and sucking on it enthusiastically. The taste wasn't _great_ , but it wasn't _bad_ either — skin, and leather, and a bit of sweat, and a sort of scent that was so clearly identifiably _Ike_.

Ike gasped his name above him, and then suddenly (and a bit painfully) his head was being pushed roughly up and away by the foot under it as Ike scrambled in the chair, presumably trying to get away from Brian.

" _Dude_ , what the—!" Brian cried out, suddenly feeling an unsatisfied emptiness inside himself. At the same time, Ike started stammering, " _Brian_! Why are you—?! Why would you—?! Wh—" Ike was standing now, looking much more flustered than angry, and definitely ready to leave, his face a shade of red to rival a tomato.

Brian's eyes suddenly made contact with Ike's crotch — his dick was very clearly hard and pressing against his zipper to escape.

"Brian," Ike sputtered, "I'm — I'm not—"

"Gay?" Brian supplied with a smirk. "Your penis seems to disagree." Brian devoted some time to staring at it hungrily.

Ike glanced down at his boner and immediately began to back away, covering it with his hands. "Oh my god!"

"Look, if it's all the same, I'm not gay either," Brian sighed, still smirking nonetheless, "Technically I'm bisexual. Discovered that in high school. I'm not sure if I've ever actually come out to anyone, especially like this. I think my family just knows at this point, you know—?" Rambling. He was rambling. He was drunk. They were both drunk. This might not be the best idea.

"But I—" Ike started, still trying to hide his massive erection, "I've never actually, um, been into guys... Not until you, at least." He looked away sheepishly.

Brian cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, you mean 'until now', or...? Ike, how long have you been attracted to me?"

Ike made a lot of awkward noises before stammering out, "Uh, About a month or two."

"We've only known each other for two months."

"Well, I mean..." Ike seemingly gave up, given by the huge sigh and slumped shoulders. "Look, you're not like the FBI agents, okay? You're... fun. Not all serious or dramatic to the point of insanity. Not that you aren't insane in your own way but... you're yourself. At first I thought it was a little strange, but then... of course there was that morning Mike and I got here and you were... uh..."

Brian caught on with a chuckle. "You mean the morning you two caught me sleeping naked?"

"Yeah," Ike admitted. "And I mean, I knew you were nice at that point but then here you were and you're... Brian, you're a lot more physically fit than I'd expect for some ex-guitarist with a desk job."

"I work out!" Brian defended himself.

"Well, it shows," Ike couldn't stop a laugh at that, albeit an uncomfortable one. "And after that, whenever I saw you, whenever you'd get me to goof off with you around the office or when you'd talk to me about stuff like you were really interested in getting to know me... my thoughts would invariably drift to..."

He let it trail off. Both of them got the message.

Brian suddenly had a thought. "Ike, is this the first time I've gotten you hard?"

Ike turned redder now, if that was possible.

"No."

"Oh my god!" Brian couldn't help but shout, eyes lighting up and mouth gaping.

"The first time was when we caught you naked," Ike admitted with a shrug. "Confused me for a week. Then it kept happening when I'd see you, so I kinda just went with it." He immediately winced at the poor choice of words.

"Went with it?" Brian asked, smirking once more. He was still on the floor, and now he crawled closer to the agent. "Ike, have you ever jacked off thinking of me?"

Ike was now trying to look at anything other than Brian, who was now very close to his still-shielded boner.

"Once," he finally sighed.

"Only once, huh?" Brian prodded.

"Maybe twice."

"Ikey Ikey Ikey," Brian tutted. "I'm ashamed of you." Without warning, he curled his hands around the back of Ike's thighs, preventing him from backing away without taking them both down to the ground. Ike made a strangled gasp.

Brian continued, "Don't you know you could've just come to me sooner and resolved this whole thing?"

Brian nudged his head toward Ike's hands and they slipped away without much of a fight, allowing him to press his face against Ike's crotch. Ike let out a slow, gorgeous moan as Brian started to nose and mouth at his clothed erection.

" _Brian_..." Ike was moaning his name now.

Brian stopped, teasing. "Yes, Ike?"

Ike let out a ragged sigh. He looked wrecked. Brian smirked and stood up.

"You know what, Ike? I just thought of a few different ways to make it up to you for sending you to the Arctic."

Ike gathered his composure enough to look Brian in the eyes before he leaned in and kissed him, warm and sloppy. Brian returned it, lapping into Ike's mouth for a moment before letting his lips travel south, licking and sucking on Ike's jaw, and then his neck. Ike let out another groan, hitching in his throat as Brian also began to palm his dick through his pants.

Brian stopped and backed away momentarily to look into Ike's eyes.

"You wanna take this to my bedroom or do you wanna just do it right here on the living room floor? I'm fine with both, really..."

" _Bedroom_ ," Ike said through his haze of lust and drunken buzz, and Brian led the way with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after (some pretty heavy smut)

_"Oh my god."_

Ike's voice came out in a slow, sorrowful groan.

Brian's eyes fluttered open as he woke up back to the world. His first thoughts were of the headache beginning to manifest — he'd have a hangover soon, not a pleasant thing to have, but something he could put up with after having experienced what it was like to go through NZT withdrawal.

The very next thing he was aware of was the time. The clock read 5:02. About an hour before Mike and Ike would come pick him up for work.

_Strike that, just Mike._ Ike was already there, in Brian's bed. Brian took in all the details at once: they were naked (clothes were thrown haphazardly around the room in no clear order), tangled in the sheets, with dried bodily fluids of some kind splattered across Brian's jaw and stomach, and two minutes ago they had been curled around each other warmly until Ike woke and began rolling away to the edge of the bed, stretching and making generalized pathetic sounds.

Brian tried to remember: what had they done last night? He couldn't quite remember — it was mostly a haze. The last thing he recalled was him intending to lead Ike to the bed. Evidently they had at some point arrived at their destination and had some sort of sex ( _the sperm on Brian's stomach:_ his _. The sperm on Brian's jaw:_ not his _._ ). It must've been really good sex despite how drunk they were because Brian felt particularly relaxed and satisfied in spite of his headache.

"Good morning," Brian sighed, rubbing the dry grit out of his eyes.

Ike turned to look at him with an odd expression on his face, as if he hadn't known Brian was there. "My head is killing me," he groaned. "What did we do?"

Brian was a bit confused. Was Ike also unable to remember what had happened? Or, worse, was he regretting it?

' _Oh god_ ,' Brian thought, remembering what he'd done to Ike before they went to bed together. ' _I pushed him, and had sex with him while he was drunk, and now he regrets it._ ' Brian felt like he could die. 

' _Save face, Brian, save face._ '

"I don't quite remember myself," Brian said as he pushed himself up to lean his back against the headboard, choosing his words carefully. "Do you?"

Ike nodded wearily. "Yeah."

_Oh._

Brian looked at his hands uncomfortably. His cheeks felt hot. "Oh," he finally replied. "Was it really that bad?"

A look of shock crossed Ike's face. He knit his eyebrows together and leaned toward Brian. "What?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Was having sex with me that bad?" Brian blurted out.

 Ike looked taken-aback. "What?" he asked again, then seemed to get it, becoming manically apologetic. "Brian, I didn't mean to say that I regret having sex with you. I mean, ugh, last night was..." He trailed off, preferring to reach out a hand to gently touch Brian's cheek. "Do you really not remember?" he asked, smile crawling across his face.

Brian shook his head and shrugged with a slight smile. "Too drunk, I guess."

Ike huffed a laugh as Brian looked up at him, staring into his eyes warmly. "You brought me in here and we both tried to striptease one another. Then you sucked on my cock until I came on your face. And I, uh, jacked you off." The words had Brian's already-half-hard dick stirring. "Jesus, Brian," Ike sighed. "You were so gorgeous." Brian couldn't help but blush, in a totally manly way. "But now I have a pretty bad hangover coming on," Ike sighed, leaning against the headboard, mimicking Brian, "and Mike is gonna be here in an hour to pick you up and it'll be, uh, kinda weird if I'm already here when he gets here."

_Oh, right._ Brian hadn't really considered the consequences of his actions while drunk and in the heat of the moment last night. "What do you wanna do?" he finally asked after a moment of awkward silence. "I happen to know some wicked hangover remedies," he tacked on hopefully at the end.

Ike smiled, though it faltered, "I don't know. I mean, it wasn't just drunk-me talking last night, Brian... I really do like you..."

Brian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Like, you _like-me-like-me_?"

Ike couldn't help a chuckle at that. "We pretty much had sex and cuddled after, Brian, I think it's safe to say that I ' _like-you-like-you_ '." He sighed after a moment and broached the question. "What about you?"

"I'll have you know, Agent Ike, that I don't give blowjobs and cuddles to every FBI agent who walks through my front door. Just ask Mike." Ike chuckled. Brian continued, "I happen to _like-you-like-you_ very much."

Ike smiled uncontrollably for a few seconds before asking, "So what do you want to do then?"

"Well, right now, I'd like to take some pain pills and a shower. I think we can just figure out where to go from there."

"A shower, huh?" Ike asked suggestively.

"I'll have you know, Agent Ike," Brian said as he got out of bed, back aching slightly and dried cum crackling on his skin, "that since I don't remember much of last night, I intend to make many new memories as soon as possible. Now, if you don't mind—" He made a wide sweeping gesture toward the bathroom.

Ike eyed him up and down with a hunger in his eyes — Brian was aware that his dick was now fully hard in anticipation of what they were about to do, and also remembered Ike saying how much he liked his body — before standing up out of bed himself.

"Lead the way then," Ike growled, and Brian had to keep himself from running to the bathroom in a full sprint. He was barely to the tub, just reaching to turn on the shower, before Ike was right behind him, leaning on his back and pressing sloppy kisses into his neck. As the wet spray came on inside the shower, Brian turned his head to take Ike's mouth in an open, wet kiss. Ike was quickly licking into his mouth, and Brian was more than happy to oblige him despite the lingering stench of beer, morning breath, and sweat coming off both of them.

While they kissed, Brian felt Ike's hands roaming around his hairless torso, rubbing around his nipples and abs before pressing further downward, teasing at the base of his shaft and massaging his balls. Letting out a pleasurable sigh into Ike's mouth that he seemed to enjoy, Brian reached back to pull Ike so that they were pressed firmly together, Ike's erection slotting up against Brian's spine with the base pressed teasingly between the tops of his round ass cheeks. Ike broke the kiss to let out a broken groan as he began to rut slowly against Brian.

Brian sighed shakily as he removed his hands from Ike's hips to pull Ike's hands off of him. Ike made a whimpering noise as Brian backed away toward the bathroom closet. When Brian looked at him, he looked totally wrecked. "If we don't stop now," Brian said, "we're gonna come right here before we're even in the shower..." He leaned into the closet to pull out a washcloth before walking to the shower, brushing teasingly against Ike as he went, "And I desperately want to remember what you taste like."

Brian walked into the shower, letting the hot spray run over his heated body as he heard Ike enter behind him and close the door. Brian was wetting the washcloth as Ike walked over to face him, the look in his eyes hesitant but needy. Brian let his eyes roam for a second — Ike was fit, with a lot of muscles that were clearly hidden by the suit he usually wore, and while Brian shaved his chest and stomach at least once a week, leaving only a well-trimmed section if hair around his dick (habit due to a string of exes telling him body hair wasn't an attractive feature), Ike had a very nice smattering of black hairs across his chest that grew denser as they trailed down past his navel and into a light bush around his dick.

Brian quickly noticed Ike was enjoying the view as well, and he reached for the soap to wrap it in the washcloth. "We should scrub each other," Brian suggested, rubbing the washcloth against the soap to get it thoroughly sudsy before offering both to Ike with the caveat, "Don't drop it."

Ike smiled with a sort of satisfaction as he took the washcloth and soap and went to work, rubbing the washcloth across Brian's jaw to clean off the dried spunk from the night before, and then scrubbing at Brian's neck and chest. In a stroke of inspiration, he walked behind Brian, now letting his hands wander over his torso as before, but with the pretense of cleaning. As much as he enjoyed the attention, Brian still managed to stop him once he started scrubbing his dick with the washcloth, "Slow down there, cowboy. You haven't gotten my arms yet."

"Just trying to be thorough," Ike whispered teasingly in his ear, before his hands migrated north to scrub over Brian's right shoulder, followed by his armpit and the length of his arm. Brian let his arms go slack the whole time, preferring to let Ike manhandle him as he scrubbed him clean. Ike followed suit with the other arm, and then began scrubbing all up and down Brian's back, causing Brian to moan slightly at how good it felt. After lingering on one particular spot in his lower-back that had Brian shaking with pleasure, Ike brushed down and gave his ass a quick scrub before stopping hesitantly.

Brian turned to face him, smiling, "Now my legs." Ike let out a small noise before obediently sinking to his knees, now at eye level with Brian's still-erect dick. Ike scrubbed Brian's lower right thigh and meandered down, massaging his knees and calves with the washcloth before Brian lifted his leg slightly to let Ike scrub his foot. "You know," Ike said, deep in thought, "I've got to repay you one day for that killer foot rub."

"Please," Brian said, "that was supposed to be me apologizing for sending you to Greenland. And besides, I didn't even finish."

Ike chuckled as he moved on to the other leg, "I'm pretty sure you finished it when you pulled me into your bedroom and gave me the best blowjob of my life."

Brian was honored. First he'd given a killer foot rub, and now he'd given the best blowjob. He felt worthy of a medal.

His attention was somewhat diverted from his thoughts as Ike rubbed the washcloth up between his legs, scrubbing his inner thighs and his balls before venturing to scrub the spot between Brian's crotch and ass. Brian inhales sharply, gripping onto Ike's shoulders for a moment.

"Feel that good?" Ike asked teasingly as he scrubbed deeply against the area, causing Brian to keen softly. Brian was a wreck by the time Ike finally stopped, taking interest in his bobbing, flushed cock, which was fully, totally engorged now. Staying on his knees, Ike helped Brian step backward into the spray to wash all the suds off, before asking hesitantly, "Do you mind if I...?"

Realizing his meaning, Brian nodded and leaned against the cold tiles of the shower wall. Ike handed him the soap and washcloth, which he placed on the rack as he braced himself. Ike leaned forward, taking his cock in his hand by the base, and Brian immediately had to look away at the ceiling. Ike was too perfect — his chiseled body crouched low, cheeks and lips flushed, eyes unsure but wanting, hair wet and matted down from the spray washing over him and sending rivulets of water down every part of his body...

Brian moaned as he felt the wet pad of Ike's tongue lick deliciously around the head of his cock, lingering at the tip before disappearing entirely. Brian looked down. Ike's eyes were closed now, and he seemed to be savoring Brian's taste in his mouth. He opened his eyes to look up at Brian and grinned, "Not bad."

Brian let out a moan just as Ike leaned in, letting his breath ghost over the head of Brian's throbbing cock before wrapping his lips around it, sucking tentatively as if on a lollipop. Brian's knees went weak and he let out several noises caught between gasps and moans, causing Ike to gently moan in return, sending sweet vibrations through Brian's cock. A quick learner, Ike began pumping Brian's base with his right hand, thumb rubbing wonderfully against the underside of his cock, while he bobbed his wet lips obscenely over the head and made sure to flick his tongue over the slit, looking up at Brian every few seconds for approval.

Ike needed his approval, Brian realized through the cloud of lust in his mind. That was what this was all about — his indignation the night before when Brian mentioned him being "dense", his original hesitation to have sex with Brian despite his obvious interest, his constant attempts to bring Brian pleasure. He wanted to feel wanted, special, like he was doing a good job.

Brian slowly placed one of his hands over Ike's soaked hair, combing his fingers through the wet strands and running them through, not pulling on them but just petting Ike kindly. Ike groaned deeply at the assuring contact. "You're doing so good, Ike," Brian said, gasping a little as he did. "That feels so good." He looked down at Ike at the same moment that Ike looked up at him — all searching puppy-dog eyes as he lapped his tongue over Brian's cockhead. "You're so good at this, dude," Brian sighed, "you're a fucking natural." Brian couldn't help but genuinely smile at the way Ike started to blush a little, as if he weren't already in an obscene situation. "I'm gonna cum real soon," Brian grunted, and it was true. Ike was going to make him cum incredibly quick. It had been a while since Brian had had a good blowjob.

Ike gave one last suck on Brian's head before pulling off with a slight pop, thick trail of precum hanging between his lips and Brian's cock. Hand still pumping at the base, Ike smiled blushingly, "There was a thing you did last night... I, um... Well..." Letting the sentence trail off, he pulled Brian's shaft up so that his cock was pointing toward the ceiling, and then licked a deep stripe up from Brian's balls to his cockhead. Brian gasped as the sensation, feeling like he might cum right there. It got even worse when Ike started laving his tongue against his balls, sucking lightly on them before licking another stripe from them up the underside of the shaft. He did it alternatingly several times, leaving Brian a whimpering mess. He didn't know if he could hold it in any longer.

"Ike, dude, I'm definitely gonna cum," he gasped out, "I'm gonna come."

At those words, Ike's hand on his cock sped up and his lips enveloped the head, bobbing up and down the shaft this time while sucking hungrily. Brian's eyes went wide as his body went stiff all at once — hand in Ike's hair, face up turned, back against the cold wall — and release shot through him. He shouted as he felt himself release in Ike's mouth, balls tight and cock throbbing, pleasure radiating intensely through every part of his body. It had to be one of the, if not _the_ , greatest orgasm he'd ever had.

Brian went out of his head for a moment, and when he came to, he was leaning completely against the wall, hand curled in Ike's hair while Ike swallowed around his cockhead, wrenching every last drop from him. He basked in the afterglow while he felt his cock starting to soften. Ike was looking up at him now — waiting. He pulled off, licking his lips (and in the process wiping some of Brian's cum on them), and sighing heavily. The spray of the shower was hitting him fully, sending streams of water down every angle of his body.

"Ike," Brian sighed, taking in the complete picture before him — Ike, all smooth taut muscle, on his knees under him, cum on his lips, soaking wet, looking up at him with the most earnest eyes in the world. "You're so perfect," Brian said, feeling more satisfied than he had in ages. "So pretty, so fit, apparently so great at sucking cock." Ike blushed and looked away sheepishly, starting to smile anyway. "God, you're just perfect..."

"No, I'm not..." Ike started, but Brian interrupted him by leaning down a little and placing both hands on either side of his face.

"You're beautiful, and you're smart, and you're hot, and you're amazing, and you're perfect," Brian stated firmly.

"So I'm not..." Ike nervously asked, "dense?"

Brian pulled him to his feet by his underarms. "You're not dense. You're perfect." Placing his hands on his face again, Brian kissed him fully, tasting his cum on his lips and tongue but not caring, just wanting to feel him and know him in that moment. Ike returned the kiss readily, leaning in and gently gripping Brian by his shoulders as he flicked his tongue into Brian's mouth and sucked on his bottom lip.

When they finally parted, Brian got ready to drop to his own knees, smiling wholeheartedly at Ike. "Now, it's time for me to return the favor." He looked down at Ike's dick and halted in his tracks. He was fully soft. He looked up at Ike for a moment, wondering but not sure how to ask. "Dude..."

"I came," Ike said with a blush and a small shrug. He held up a cum-covered hand to prove it. "I was jacking myself off while I sucked on you, and when you were saying all those things to me and when you started to cum, I just kind of... lost control." He looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey hey hey," Brian said, lifting his face with his hands, "it's okay that you came. Hell, it's more than okay. You enjoyed it right?"

"It felt really good," Ike replied, starting to smile again. "Great, actually. It was amazing."

" _Amazing_ ," Brian repeated, and smiled warmly. "I'm a little sorry I didn't get to see you cum, but I'm gonna have a ton of chances to see it again in the future... I hope?" he tacked on at the end, a bit unsure.

Ike perked up, "Of course! I mean..." Now he looked unsure. "What are we doing exactly, Brian? Um, I mean, I really enjoy being with you, like this, but..." He trailed off.

Brian smiled reassuringly, "I already told you, dude. I ' _like-you-like-you_ '. A lot, actually. If you wanna take things slow, we can. If you wanna be a couple, I'm totally cool with that too. Whatever makes you comfortable."

Ike smiled back sheepishly, "I think I... I need time to think. I mean, I really like you, Brian. You're awesome. I'm turned on by you. I love spending time with you, whether it's sex or not. But... But I've never felt this way about a guy before... I need time to think everything through."

To be honest, Brian felt a little crushed. He had been riding a high a moment ago, snuggling in the shower with Ike in post-orgasmic bliss. Now Ike needed time to think? That was usually a bad thing.

_But if it was what Ike wanted._

"Alright," Brian said, trying to stay positive. "Do what you've gotta do, man."

Ike looked at him with slight concern in his eyes, and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Don't get me wrong, Brian. I really like you. I like being with you. I don't know where this is going to go but... Even if I need time to think, I don't wanna do it alone. I like spending time with you, and I especially think spending more time with you could help me think clearer to figure all this out. There's no way I'm letting you go, Brian Finch."

He leaned in and kissed him, sending Brian right back to Cloud 9. Ike needed time to think, but he didn't want to do it alone. Hell, Brian was fine with whatever, as long as he got to keep being around Ike — it didn't even matter if they had sex or not. Brian could see himself falling in love with this guy — sappy, romantic, emotional love, not just the physical stuff. Whatever happened, they'd get through it. He'd make sure of it.

"Alrighty then," Brian said, picking up the washcloth from the shelf and eying Ike. "Time to get _you_ all cleaned up... starting with this." He used his free hand to lift Ike's cum-dripping hand up to his lips and suck on his fingers one by one. Ike let out a surprised groan. Brian smiled around his fingers. Ike's cum tasted warm, and a little strong, and  _familiar_ \-- like Brian was meant to taste it. With a few final swipes of his tongue along the palm of Ike's hand, Brian cleaned him of his cum with a heavy swallow.

"If you keep doing things like that," Ike groaned, "I'm gonna be ready for a Round 2 real quick." He sighed deeply as Brian smirked, aware of a little cum on his lips. " _Jesus Christ_..."

" _Please_ , call me 'Brian'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gorgeous dork" is basically my sole point of reference for Brian's personality, as you can tell.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter! I hope to have a third up within the weekend and, I don't know, a fourth some time before Christmas. I'm trying not to rely TOO heavily on the show for inspiration since we all know Brian/Ike will likely never be canon, even if every scene they have together is so adorable I could vomit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian goes to work and does some remembering while on NZT.

"Naz has called me in for a briefing," Rebecca told Brian as they walked into the new headquarters. Brian's desk was sitting there, amidst a veritable truckload of filing cabinets. "In the meantime, she wants _you_ to start organizing things in here. These filing cabinets contain files on all the cases that you've completed while with us as well as all of the background informations and connecting cases. She wants you to go through these and organize them into whatever way you'll be able to find them the best."

"So, what?" Brian sighed, "No new cases for me so I have to go through all the old ones? That's boring!"

"That's paperwork," Rebecca shrugged with a sly smile. "We all have to do it, Brian. I'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"So you're saying that you spend most of your time rearranging filing cabinets?" Brian quirked an eyebrow.

Rebecca shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, "Not _exactly_ , but I don't get to use NZT every day." With that, she produced one of the clear packets of the stuff from behind her back.

"Aren't only Mike and Ike supposed to give me those?" Brian asked inquisitively.

"Mike is on an assignment today, and I swiped this off of Ike while he was distracted by something earlier," she shrugged, handing Brian the pill. Brian was 99% Ike had been distracted by him — he'd been making comments bordering on suggestive the whole elevator ride up, with Rebecca none the wiser while Ike fidgeted uncomfortably.

Brian took the pill out of the plastic baggy, smiling to himself. "Bottoms up," he sighed, tossing the pill into his mouth. Rebecca checked her watch as he swallowed it.

"Alright," she said, "I guess I'll leave you to it. Ike's outside. He'll be in here shortly to help you. Don't break anything."

"No promises," Brian chuckled as she sauntered out the door.

Brian sat at his chair and spun it around to look at the boxes, already feeling the pill starting to kick in as his mind began to buzz — like static electricity clearing out all the cluttered parts of his mind. Brian remembered that with NZT he'd have total recall, even of events he'd forgotten due to trauma such as mild alcohol poisoning.

Brian closed his eyes as he felt full brain function kicking in. He tried to conjure up images of last night: drinking beer with the agents to celebrate their new headquarters, him and Ike talking alone, Ike's moans as he massaged his foot...

 

It all came back to him. In an instant he was there, kneeling down in front of a standing Ike and mouthing his hard erection through his slacks.

Ike let out a ragged sigh. He looked wrecked. Brian smirked and stood up.

"You know what, Ike? I just thought of a few different ways to make it up to you for sending you to the Arctic."

Ike gathered his composure enough to look Brian in the eyes before he leaned in and kissed him, warm and sloppy. Brian returned it, lapping into Ike's mouth for a moment before letting his lips travel south, licking and sucking on Ike's jaw, and then his neck. Ike let out another groan, hitching in his throat as Brian also began to palm his dick through his pants.

Brian stopped and backed away momentarily to look into Ike's eyes.

"You wanna take this to my bedroom or do you wanna just do it right here on the living room floor? I'm fine with both, really..."

"Bedroom," Ike said through his haze of lust and drunken buzz, and Brian led the way with a smirk. As soon as they were through the door, Brian was pushing Ike onto the bed, straddling his hips and kissing him furiously, sucking his tongue into his mouth and relishing the moans Ike made as they ground together, erections throbbing.

Brian let up, rearing up so that he was kneeling above a confused Ike. As soon as Brian started taking off his shirt, however, Ike seemed to understand. He scrambled to pull at his shirt buttons, but Brian stopped him by putting his hands over his and pushing them against the bed. "You say you like me naked so much, Ike," he murmured, "so I'm giving you a striptease. Or at least the closest thing I can get to one right now."

Ike flushed as Brian pulled his own shirt all the way off and threw it across the room, showing off his arms and torso a little as he did. Then, looking Ike in the eyes the whole time, he unhooked his belt and pulled it off, letting it drop to the ground. Somewhat inelegantly, Brian then stood up, slowly shucking off his jeans and throwing them behind himself, leaving no clothing on his body but his boxer-briefs and his socks. Below him, Ike looked dumbstruck, mouth agape and eyes heavy-lidded but pupils fully blown.

With no further ado, Brian dropped to his knees again to suck on Ike's jaw and neck, starting to pull hard at the buttons on Ike's shirt. Ike went from making gentle moans to pushing Brian away suddenly, "Wait, Brian, stop..." Brian backed off immediately, mind racing. _Oh no, did Ike want to stop now?_

Almost in answer, Ike somewhat awkwardly sat up and began slowly unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt himself. "You're gonna pop the buttons off if you keep pulling like that."

Brian laughed, half in surprise and half in actual amusement. Ike looked at him with a stupid grin and chuckled, "What?" He paused his efforts on the shirt buttons long enough to push Brian to the side, moving them so that now Brian was on his back and Ike was straddling him. The newer, harder pressure on Brian's hips and clothed erection was wonderful, especially as Ike continued to shift his weight as he completely pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, slowly revealing the toned, fit torso underneath, covered by a light spattering of dark hair. Brian couldn't help but lift a hand to stroke from Ike's collarbone down his torso all the way to his belt buckle, which he pulled on insistently.

"Part of me wants you to fuck me right here wearing nothing but your tie and your unbuttoned shirt," Brian said, not realizing for a moment that he'd said it out loud. Ike went completely still for a moment before groaning and hurrying to pull his shirt off.

Ike soon shucked his shirt onto the floor, fully revealing his muscled arms, and leaned down to kiss Brian while they groped at each other's shoulders and backs. Brian slipped his hand past Ike's belt and into his pants, palming at his cock from outside his boxers and eliciting encouraging moans. God, did Brian want to see Ike's cock.

Suddenly Ike pulled Brian's hands out of his pants and roughly held them above his head. "My turn to tease," he said, eyes dark and hungry. Brian let out a pleasurable sigh as Ike began to undo his own belt, pulling it off and letting it fall on the floor. He then unbuttoned his slacks and pushed them down to his knees, revealing a pair of blue boxers underneath that barely contained his long cock. A little awkwardly, Ike worked himself out of his pants and socks without standing up, and then returned to straddling Brian's pelvis, grinding down on him. Both of them groaned loudly.

Brian reached his hands out to grope Ike's ass, pulling him as close as possible while Ike gasped and moaned. Brian wedged his thumbs under the waistband of Ike's boxers experimentally. "Is it okay if I...?" Ike looked down at him, clear uncertainty on his face.

"Um..." he mumbled, slowing his grinding.

Brian smiled warmly before leaning up to kiss him, sighing as he pulled away, "Why don't I go first?"

With that he quickly flipped them again so that Ike was on his back while Brian knelt over him. Ike's hands were roaming Brian's shoulders and arms, and he made an inquisitive noise when Brian caught them firmly and began to move them farther south.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Brian quirked an eyebrow as he placed Ike's hands on his hips, right above the waistband of his briefs. Ike groaned and nodded quickly, slipping his hands to Brian's back and sliding them down under the waistband, groping and kneading at Brian's ass (eliciting quite a few pleasured moans) before pushing Brian's briefs down so that his entire ass was exposed. Ike then went back to groping roughly at Brian's cheeks, getting closer and closer to his perineum each time while grinding their crotches together.

"Ike, if you keep playing with my ass like this," Brian finally groaned, "I'm gonna have to make that image I had of you fucking me a reality."

Ike blushed redder than a tomato and reduced his groping to gently rubbing Brian's lower back, which had Brian arching all the same.

"If you keep saying things like that," Ike moaned, "I'm gonna cum really soon."

"I'm okay with that if you are," Brian said, just before Ike scratched hard down his back, causing him to make some unintelligible but very happy noises.

"Brian, do you get turned on by getting your back scratched?" Ike asked, continuing his efforts.

Brian managed to stammer out, "When the person... doing the scratching... is naked... and insanely hot?" His entire body went momentarily slack as Ike scratched a particularly awesome spot. "Yes!"

"I'll try to remember that," Ike groaned.

"Do you know what else would feel particularly good though?" Brian said, regaining some coherence.

"What?" Ike asked a bit suspiciously.

Brian leaned in, smirking as he breathed in Ike's ear, "Your hands tugging on my hair while I suck your cock."

Ike immediately stopped scratching Brian's back, making a whimpering sound as Brian pushed himself back up to look at him. Ike's eyes were wide and his cheeks were red. "Like... Like a blowjob?"

"Have you ever had one?" Brian asked.

Ike shook his head silently. "Not from a guy, at least... Twice from girls... Two separate girls... I don't know, it was kind of awkward at the time..."

"I guess I'll have to make this extra good then," Brian shrugged, looking into Ike's lust-blown eyes. He raised both eyebrows inquisitively.

Ike slowly nodded.

Brian grabbed his hands and positioned them on either side of his head, leaning down to lave little patches of Ike's skin with his tongue, making his way from his jaw to his collarbone, before pausing to lap at his left nipple. Ike's breathing hitched and his legs squirmed for a moment while Brian sucked on the nipple curiously. Soon he moved his mouth to the other nipple, before leaving a trail of wetness from Ike's chest to his navel to the happy trail disappearing into Ike's boxers.

As Ike crawled backward to be between Ike's legs, he tugged at the boxers a little. "Honestly at this point I'd be fine sucking you off through this material," Brian sighed, "but you'll enjoy it a lot more if my mouth is in direct contact with your cock."

Ike nodded quickly, pushing aimlessly at his boxers before Brian helped him by pulling them off one leg entirely, leaving them hanging off one of Ike's feet.

Ike in the buff was a true sight to behold. As if the rippling muscles weren't enough, he had a gentle bush of dark hair around his cock, which was long and thick in all the right places and flushed a deep shade of red. "God, Ike," Brian cooed, "you have the most beautiful cock I've ever seen."

Ike blushed and chuckled.

"No, really," Brian insisted. "Every part of you is pretty, Ike. You're perfect."

Ike was giggling now. "Stop it, Brian."

"For real, Ike," Brian sighed, lowering himself farther and farther toward Ike's cock. "I am but a humble soul who worships at your magnificent cock."

With that, he swooped down to grip the base of Ike's cock and lap his tongue over the tip. Ike arched on the bed with a moan as Brian treated his manhood like a lollipop, licking and lightly sucking on the head and letting slobber and pre-cum get all over his lips and Ike's dick. Brian hardened his grip on the base of Ike's dick and slowly began to twist his hand, pumping Ike while he closed his lips around the head of his dick. All the while Ike was arching off the bed, groping at sheets, and mumbling incoherently between loud, enthusiastic moans.

After close to a minute of slobbering over Ike's cockhead, Brian pulled away, causing Ike to make a pathetic keening noise. "I'm gonna try something really quickly," Brian said with a smirk as he lowered his head and began lapping at Ike's balls while still pumping his cock. Ike gasped sharply, especially as Brian began to lick long stripes from his balls to his cockhead, tracing the underside of Ike's dick with his tongue.

"I don't think... Ah! I'm not gonna last long!" Ike moaned as his body shook and Brian lowered his mouth back down over his cock, this time swallowing him down almost to the root. Brian bobbed his head up and down, absolutely loving Ike's taste — it was musky and clean, not bitter or bad. Brian couldn't wait to taste his cum — and it didn't look like he'd have to. Brian gave some more warm sucks on Ike's cock while Ike finally grasped down and began carding his fingers through his hair. Brian began to moan around Ike's cock as Ike's squirming caused him to tug on Brian's hair hard a couple times. Ike was getting louder and louder now, and Brian could make out every word of his moaning:

" _Oh fuck yes oh lord oh god Brian yes Brian oh yes yes please so good Brian..._ "

Sufficiently encouraged, Brian began sucking more forcefully, bobbing him head and hollowing out his cheeks to put more pressure on Ike's cock, while also using his hands to knead at Ike's balls and massage the area around his cock. Sure enough, Brian felt Ike's legs twisting in the air around him, toes no doubt curling, as Ike shouted, "Oh _god_ Brian stop I'm gonna cum _I'm gonna cum_ —"

Brian pulled up off his cock, stroking it with one hand to keep Ike's orgasm building. Ike looked fucking gorgeous — hair disheveled, face flushed, eyes heavy-lidded and mouth gaping, hands still stroking Brian's face and shoulders. "Go ahead, Ike, cum for me, baby!" Stroking Ike's cock faster with one hand while massaging the area around the base with the other, Brian pressed his lips against the head, kissing the tip and rubbing it against his slightly-parted lips. Ike managed to look down at him, and instantly, his eyes went wide with surprise and arousal and he inhaled sharply before shouting, " _Brian_!"

Brian felt a stripe of warm cum spurt against his lips and down his chin. He slipped the head of Ike's cock in his mouth and tongued at it while it burst with several more spurts of cum, which Brian swirled in his mouth and swallowed. Ike's cum wasn't bad — it wasn't delicious (no cum was delicious) but if it made Ike keen and squirm like this Brian could happily swallow it every day of his life. Brian pulled off long enough to catch some more cum on his jaw and neck before the rest just dribbled down Ik'e shaft. Slowing down his stroking, Brian lapped at some of the cum on his hand and Ike's shaft, causing Ike to groan heavily.

It hit Brian how tired (and still drunk) he was, and, still playing with Ike's softening cock, he crawled over (sliding his head out of the loose grip of Ike's hands) so that he was reclining to Ike's left, pressed solidly against his body with one leg over Ike's and his cock pressed up against Ike's hip. Ike was breathing heavily, and as soon as he looked up at Brian's face, Brian took the opportunity to swipe some cum off his jaw with two fingers and suck on those fingers obscenely.

"Dear God, Brian..." Ike panted, looking toward the ceiling now.

"Well, did you like it?" Brian asked, unable to help the grin on his face. Ike was not only panting but sweating profusely.

"Like it?" Ike asked incredulously. "Brian, that was the best blowjob I've ever had... God, you're so _good_ at it, and when you did that _thing_... _Ughhh_... That wasn't even, I mean... That was the best sex I've ever had."

Brian's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Sex with girls has never been like that for me," Ike continued, "I mean, _Jesus_ , Brian! You're so hot! And you turn me on more than anything in the world... That was the best orgasm I've ever had, like, I felt it in my whole body and you looked so ridiculously hot... I can't even describe it..."

"You don't have to," Brian sighed happily, nuzzling his head against Ike's neck now. "I'm glad I gave you that! That's amazing, Ike..."

Both of them drifted off for a moment before Ike said with some shock, "Brian, you haven't cum yet!"

Brian had been somewhat absentmindedly gently humping Ike's hip, as he realized. He stopped, trying to will it away a little. "It's fine, Ike," he sighed, still smiling with glee, "I just wanted to give you pleasure tonight... well, and to get your cock in my mouth, but the other thing too..."

Ike struggled a bit, starting to sit up despite Brian's objections. "No, Brian, I wanna make you cum. I want you to feel good too—"

"I do feel good, Ike," Brian protested as Ike gently moved him so he was laying on his back and Ike was straddling one of his thighs. "I'm laying in my bed naked with you after giving you what you deemed 'the best blowjob ever'. I'm feeling _pretty_ good right now."

Ignoring him, Ike focused on Brian's slowly-fading erection, gently — reverently, almost — wrapping both hands around the base. Brian grunted against his own will as Ike stroked his shaft slowly, pulling his erection back to life. "Is this okay?" Ike asked, looking at him nervously.

"Of course, Ike," Brian rumbled, "You're perfect." He sleepily shifted his weight as Ike continued to hover over his dick, stroking it languidly while it increased in size.

"Should I, um..." Ike started to ask, then bent his head down over Brian's dick. He looked clearly very nervous, and Brian stopped him.

"Ike, no! You don't have to do that. Do what feels comfortable... It feels great already..."

"What about, um..." Ike finished his own budding question by kneading Brian's balls with one hand while the other stroked him at a slightly faster rate. Brian arched his back a little, keening.

"That's great, Ike..."

"Brian," Ike said somewhat sternly, but when Brian looked down he was still staring at him with puppy-dog eyes. "I wanna make you feel really good. Tell me, what do I need to do to make you feel really good, Brian?"

So Brian told him.

Within moments, Ike was pressed against Brian's chest, licking and sucking obscene hickeys into the skin on Brian's neck and collarbone (where they'd be hidden by the collar of the shirt he was wearing the next day — Brian had had at least _that_ much coherence in his drunken state), while he stroked Brian's cock with one hand and played roughly with his nipples with the other.

Ike quit sucking long enough to pant, "You have got an _obscene_ amount of erogenous zones, Brian Finch," before going back to work on the space between his neck and shoulder. Brian was blissed out and making ridiculous keening noises but managed to bite back, "Well, before I am done with you, Ike, you will have discovered some of yours as well."

Brian felt his orgasm welling up just as Ike got his mouth on one of his nipples and used his now-free hand to stroke and scratch at Brian's undercarriage. Brian was mewling and moaning incoherently for roughly a minute before Ike threw his leg over him to completely straddle him, continuing stroking his cock while one hand slipped under Brian's already-arching back to claw at his lower back, causing Brian to lose control of his hips, bucking them into Ike's hands as he reached climax with a loud groan.

Ike kept jacking him off roughly as he licked Brian's bared neck while Brian's cock shot out long strings of cum between them, coating Brian's stomach and even getting on Ike a little. Ike groaned into Brian's skin (enough to make Brian cum a second time right there under the right circumstances) as Brian tried to catch his breath, his dick dribbling out its last streams of sperm. Ike was still hovering over him, one hand splayed against his  lower back while the other fisted his cock a few more times, drawing out a few more desperate drops.

Letting go of Brian's softening dick, Ike sat up, seated on Brian's thighs and looking at him with hazy, satisfied eyes. Brian knew he must look like a delicious mess — naked and full-body-blushing, covered in sweat and cum. Ike certainly seemed to appreciate the view.

" _God_ , you're amazing, Brian," he murmured, sleep clearly overtaking him now. Brian felt heavy-lidded as well, tired to his very core from all the sexual activity.

"Same to you, Ike," Brian sighed as Ike collapsed next to him onto the bed on his right.

"Is it okay if I...?" Ike started to ask, but ended up simply gesturing to the bed.

"Of course it is, dude," Brian chuckled, sated. He had to admit, this was the most satisfied he'd felt after an orgasm in quite a while.

"Is it also okay if I...?" He finished this question by pressing close against Brian, linking their legs together and huddling his head against Brian's shoulder while he wrapped his arms around him.

"Mmm..." Brian hummed, "Tha's perfect, Ike..."

"Cool," the sleepy FBI agent murmured as they both drifted into a comfortable sleep.

 

Brian checked back out of the memory, well aware of everything that had happened after that. He'd gone through an experience that lasted about thirty minutes in the span of about thirty seconds. He was already getting hard in his pants from the intensity of the memory, and immediately wondered where Ike was at the moment.

As if able to read his mind, the FBI agent came peeking in the door of the office. He seemed to look around for a moment before stepping inside and closing the door.

"Hey, Brian, I think we have a problem—" he started.

"Rebecca took the NZT from you," Brian said with a somewhat-lustful smile, understanding immediately why Ike was looking so concerned.

"Did she give it to you?" Ike asked, still a little befuddled.

"Yes," Brian said, looking Ike up and down as images of the previous night and early morning replayed in his head.

"Oh, good," Ike sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with relief, before noticing Brian's gaze and blushing uncomfortably. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm on NZT right now," Brian reminded him, and then clarified, "I have total recall."

Ike struggled for a moment and then understood, "Oh. So you're... Um, you remember..." He was even more uncomfortable now.

"Last night?" Brian prodded, standing to stalk toward Ike like a predator after his prey. "'Best orgasm you've ever had', huh, Ike? You neglected to mention that this morning..."

Ike stuttered, "I... I wasn't sure how to phrase it... Thinking about it while sober, it... It sounded kinda embarrassing... I..."

Ike yelped as he stumbled backward into the office chair Brian had been covertly steering him toward. Brian followed soon after, climbing on top of Ike to straddle his lap while wrapping his arms around either side of the chair, trapping the agent.

"B–Brian!" Ike stammered, "What are you doing?! What if someone—?"

"There are no security cameras in this room," Brian cooed smoothly into Ike's ear, causing him to shudder. "Mike is away on assignment for the day. Rebecca is in a meeting with Naz, and Boyle hates this place. We are entirely on our own in here." On saying that, he leaned in just a but closer to ghost his breath over Ike's neck before nibbling gently on his ear. Ike groaned slowly, and Brian pulled back enough to capture his lips in a kiss.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Ike said quickly, and not at all convincingly given his panting breaths and tented pants.

"Doing what?" Brian said with mock confusion, "What is it exactly that we shouldn't be doing, Ike?"

He leaned in close to his ear, "Tell me exactly what I shouldn't be doing to you right now, Ike."

And, with a moan, Ike told him.

 

\---

 

" _Oh my god!_ " Mike yelled, sounding completely shocked and disgusted.

"Mike!" Ike yelled, jolting in panic, at the same time Brian pulled his hands off Ike's cock to hold them in the air in surrender, shouting, "We can explain!"

"Man, come on!" Mike groaned frustratedly, turning away and averting his eyes. "I can't believe this!" He turned long enough to stare Ike dead in the face, " _Really_ , man! With _Finch_! Come on!" He covered his eyes as the two startled lovers began to compose themselves.

"Aren't you supposed to be on assignment?" Brian asked.

"I forgot my bill clip here last night, man," Mike said, eyes still closed but gesturing now to the shelf where, sure enough, a monogrammed silver bill clip lay.

"Look, Mike, I'm sorry you walked in on this but I can explain—" a terrified Ike had started before Mike cut him off, " _No! No_! You know what? I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see this, okay?"

"Really?" Brian said, suddenly appearing relieved while Ike remained in a state of utter humiliation.

"God knows I'm gonna be trying to forget this for the rest of my life," Mike shook his head forlornly. "I mean, you two, really? Don't answer that, I was being rhetorical, Finch." He turned to head out the door again, then added, "Please don't ever let me walk in on this again," before shutting the door behind him.

With a shrug, a chipper Brian went back to work on a startled Ike's cock and nipples, earning a reluctant but arousing moan from Ike while Mike could still be heard swearing in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA I AM TRASH.  
> The last scene with Mike was a bit of a nod to that one commenter on Chapter 2. Sadly we are almost over -- only one chapter left and that one is really just an epilogue. It was fun, guys, but I've got bigger fish to fry! One of you's gotta step up to the plate now. Give writing Brian/Ike porn a shot.  
> (Also I considered working Ike's real name in somewhere now that it's been revealed but then I thought "eh better not")


	4. A Month Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Brian gets everything he really wanted...

"Say it again," Brian huffed, kissing sloppily along Ike's exposed neck.

"Say _what_ again?" Ike said coyly before moaning as Brian lapped over a sweet spot on his jaw.

"Say it," Brian said with a chuckle as he pulled his own shirt off before latching back onto Ike, stripping him of his suit jacket.

" _Boyfriend_ ," Ike said slowly.

" _Whose_ boyfriend?" Brian said, the coy one this time as he quickly shoved Ike onto the bed and shucked him of his shoes.

" _My_ boyfriend," Ike chuckled, unbuckling his belt.

Brian straddled his thighs, working methodically to undo Ike's shirt buttons without removing the already-loosened tie. "And who's your boyfriend?"

" _You_ are," Ike laughed, "You, Brian Finch, are my boyfriend."

Brian hummed in agreement as he finished unbuttoning Ike's dress shirt, "And do you know what you're going to do to Brian Finch to show him that he is your boyfriend?"

"Talk about him in third person as if he isn't here?" Ike quipped before raising an eyebrow, now genuinely confused, "What?"

Brian leaned in close, kissing him tenderly before sighing, "Remember that fantasy I said out loud the very first night me had sex."

By the look on his face Ike seemed to remember. "Oh," he said, as Brian began getting rid of his belt, "But Brian, we've never even—"

"I know," Brian smiled warmly, "but I'm ready." He hesitated momentarily, "Unless you would rather that I—" While Brian liked bottoming, he thought of himself as versatile, and over the past month that they'd been working out their relationship, Ike had been very responsive to stimulation down below...

"No, no," Ike said hurriedly, then laughed, "God no, and miss out on how absolutely wrecked you look whenever I get anywhere near your back and ass. You think I'm just gonna skip out on seeing what you actually look like when you've got something in you down there?"

Brian growled enthusiastically, now painfully hard. He was incredibly turned on by having his back and ass played with, and Ike's dirty talk had progressed over the course of their relationship into the most sexy thing he'd ever heard, especially when Ike's voice dropped low and gravelly once he was hard.

"So you're up for it?" Brian asked, already unbuttoning Ike's slacks.

"Of course!" Ike agreed, adding a concerned, "Are you?"

"Of course," Brian said, quickly leaning to the side to yank open the bedside drawer and pull a bottle of lube and some condoms onto the bed.

"Oh wow," Ike said, eyes going a little wide, "You're really prepared."

"Duh," Brian sighed, taking in Ike's body for a moment, "I've been waiting for this for a while." He added, "The condoms are kind of optional. If you don't wanna use any, I'm fine with that. You're basically a virgin in this sort of thing and I think we've swapped enough bodily fluids by now to be safe assuming—"

"Wait, Brian, you want me to fuck you without a condom?" Ike asked, looking a little concerned.

Brian blushed a little, "Yeah, kinda. I just really wanna feel you. If you think we should use one, though, I mean, there are other options too—"

Ike suddenly pulled them together, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss for several moments before pulling back to pant, "God, Brian, do you know how much of a wet dream you are sometimes," as he rubbed his hands over Brian's chest and shoulders.

Brian laughed quietly, content, as he pulled Ike's pants down to his ankles and then struggled to push them off, leaving Ike laying under him in only his unbuttoned dress shirt, tie, boxers, and socks. The entire image was shockingly erotic to Brian — the sharp-dressed FBI agent totally undone by his arousal.

"You just gonna keep looking," Ike prodded, "or are you gonna do something about my neglected package, _boyfriend_?"

Brian smiled fully, looking Ike in the eyes while he slowly unwrapped Ike's cock from the boxers, pulling them off him as the hard member plopped to life, bobbing in mid-air. Brian got in close, stroking it while he marveled for the sixth time that week over how beautiful and thick Ike's cock was. Brian had a pretty nice cock, a good length with a blunt, full head, but Ike had by far the best cock Brian had ever seen in real life.

"If I suck you, will that get you off too quickly?" Brian asked warily.

Ike squirmed as his cock twitched in Brian's grasp, "Um, probably shouldn't risk it."

"Okay," Brian nodded, a bit sorry not to get to devour Ike's cock with more than just his hands and eyes.

"So what now?" Ike asked through quiet moans.

Brian smiled, and let go of Ike's cock to lay down next to him on the bed. "Now, you're going to take off your boyfriend's pants," Brian said, stretching out like a lounging cat.

Wasting no time, Ike sat up to grab at Brian's jeans and unzip them, shoving them down to reveal nothing underneath. He looked at Brian in shock.

"I wanted to surprise you," Brian shrugged, cock swollen and bobbing between his legs.

"So earlier when you kept rubbing yourself through your jeans..." Ike began, but trailed off, smirking.

"Pure, delicious friction," Brian purred as Ike began to stroke him. He spread his legs instinctually for the FBI agent to move between them. "I'd been hoping you'd — _ah!_ " He gasped as Ike lapped at his cockhead playfully, then continued, "you'd get the message and suck me off under my desk like you did that one time." Brian had to admit, Ike had grown more adventurous with every day they were together, and that blowjob in particular had been like a beautiful wet dream come true. Rebecca had even walked in and luckily Brian had been on NZT at the time or he wouldn't have been able to make perfectly normal conversation until she left, at which point he devolved into a moaning mess and came loudly down Ike's throat, vowing to pay him back that night. "This is much better though," Brian groaned.

Ike was now slobbering over his cock obscenely while playing with his ass cheeks, spreading and kneading them hard, causing Brian to let out a string of moaned curse words. After a minute, Ike resumed jerking him off in favor of sucking on his balls, before licking roughly at Brian's inner thighs and the sensitive area between his balls and hole, sending Brian into a fit of pure ecstasy. By the time Ike was finally licking at Brian's perineum just a few minutes later, Brian was a shaking, twitching, sobbing mess.

"I'm not gonna last much longer, man," Brian groaned, unable to stop his hips from bucking and his toes from curling.

"Yes you are," Ike said, and looked at Brian with such an intensely lustful stare that Brian would've cum right there had Ike not wrapped his hand tightly around the base of his dick to stop him. "You're my boyfriend Brian Finch and I'm going to open you up and fuck you like you deserve to be fucked." Brian moaned helplessly as Ike proceeded to thrust his tongue into his hole, lapping at it and slobbering as he tongue-fucked him. Brian bucked his hips and groaned out another string of curse words, pressure forming at the base of his dick but held back by Ike's firm grip. _God_ , Ike was the hottest thing on earth.

After a few minutes of Ike's intense rimming, Ike let off in order to reach over and plant gentle kisses along Brian's neck and jaw. By now Brian was sobbing, tears flowing from his eyes, and Ike seemed to be growing concerned. "I didn't hurt you, did I, Brian?" he was murmuring, "Are you okay, Brian? It's gonna be okay."

"Of course I'm okay," Brian chuckled through the tears, pressure starting to let off. "Just a little bit of overload, that's all. You're doing great, man. Keep going."

"Okay, Brian," Ike said with a smile, grabbing the tube of lube off the bed. Brian loved that Ike was capable of being a wild animal in bed, but underneath it all he was clearly a cuddly puppy. He could be incredibly aroused and incredibly sweet at the same time. Now, for instance, he was gently pushing his lubed-up index finger into Brian's hole, reading Brian's face to make sure he was doing it alright. He was still a schmuck for approval, constantly wanting to make sure Brian was enjoying what he was doing to him. At the moment, Brian was enjoying it very much. He keened as Ike experimentally wiggled his finger inside him.

"That feel good?" Ike asked.

"Amazing," Brian sighed as he bucked his hips in a clear gesture for more. Ike obligingly applied a little more lube and worked in his middle finger as well.

" _God_ , Brian, you're so hot," Ike groaned, then chuckled at his own unintentional pun, "Both literally and figuratively."

Brian looked into Ike's dilated, adoring eyes, and then at the throbbing red member bobbing between Ike's legs. "I can't wait to get you inside me," Brian keened.

Ike leaned in to kiss Brian's collarbone as his fingers scissored inside him. Brian felt so full, and yet like he was missing what he needed. He needed Ike's cock. "I promise I'll try to be quick," Ike chuckled, reading his mind.

Still scissoring his fingers, Ike began to fuck Brian with them, working them in and out, deeper and deeper each time. Finally he brushed against _it_.

Brian let out the loudest, most enthusiastic moan, electricity shooting through his body as Ike stroked his prostate briefly. " _Oh god, Ike, yes, oh yes, Ike_..." His speech devolved into gibberish as his back continued to arch, Ike fucking him thoroughly with his fingers now, having added his ring finger.

"Ike, please, I need you inside me now," Brian moaned weakly. The stretch of his hole between pain and pleasure already had him on the edge, and when Ike brushed his prostate for the second time, he wasn't sure he could hold it in much longer.

"Just a little more, baby," Ike cooed, "I wanna see how much you can take." With that, he was applying a generous amount of lube and shoving all four fingers in, spreading them and fucking Brian on them. Brian couldn't help pushing his hips back onto Ike's fingers, his orgasm building.

"Please, Ike," he groaned, "I'm about to cum, I need more."

Ike fucked him a few more times with his hand and then slid all of his fingers out at once, just as Brian was about to cum. A heavy trail of precum dripped out of Brian's cock as his ass felt stretched and empty.  
He didn't have to look at Ike to know he was lubing up his cock, but he did anyway, and it was a sight to behold: Ike stroking his cock, slicking it with lube, his face a twisted mess of pleasure, looking especially erotic with his tie over his shoulder and his shirt hanging open to reveal his furry, muscled torso. Brian groaned, and Ike chuckled a little as he gripped the base of Brian's cock again with one hand while using the other to line himself up with Brian's loose hole.

"I've gotcha, Brian," he assured, as he pressed the head of his thick cock into Brian, letting out a steady moan as he slid almost all the way in and then withdrew everything but the head, leaving Brian wanting. " _Jesus_ , Brian," he groaned, "you're so hot, and _tight_ — how are you still so tight?"

"You just have a big cock, Ike," Brian chuckled, "What can I say? I mean, other than 'come on and fuck me already'."

"If you say so," Ike grinned, pressing his cock into Brian's hole with a look of pure ecstasy on his face. "God," he said amongst a string of moans, as he slowly pulled his cock out and pushed it back in, filling Brian up deliciously and then leaving him empty, "Brian, I don't think I can last much longer."

"Neither do I," Brian groaned, "so I suggest you hurry up and fuck me like there's no tomorrow." Ike groaned in pleasure, slowly bottoming out so that he was rooted in Brian, his thick cock filling him up so _full._.. " _God_ , you feel so _good_ , Ike, you fill me up so _good_ , _ugh_..." Brian moaned as Ike pulled out and thrust in again.

"Believe me, Brian," Ike groaned, leaning over him to try to bury himself in him as much as possible, "you feel pretty _fantastic_ right now too."

Brian's hands, which had been fisting the sheets until now, flew up to grab Ike's shoulders, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss before caressing his hairy, well-defined pecs and abs. They finally came to rest groping Ike's toned ass, which earned Brian a groan and the feeling of Ike's cock twitching where it was buried in side of him. "Come on, Ike," Brian encouraged him, "Fuck me. _Hard_. Give me something to remember tomorrow when my ass is too uncomfortable to sit down."

Ike's cock pulsed again and he groaned before rearing backward so that he was standing straight up (Brian hadn't noticed when exactly Ike had his feet on the floor and pulled him to the side of the bed). "Fine, Brian," he sighed with a grin, "you want me to fuck you hard, baby? I'll fuck you hard."

On that note, Ike suddenly pulled out, moving Brian to the very edge of the bed and neglecting his cock to lift Brian's right leg so that it pointed straight in the air, so that Brian's ass was now a couple inches off the bed. Brian was too turned on to voice his confusion as Ike proceeded to pull the right leg firmly against his torso and hold it there before slotting Brian's hole (which was now level with his crotch) up to his cock and thrusting in. Brian let out a loud, satisfied groan as Ike filled him up and began thrusting in and out, a bit slowly at first but picking up speed until his hips were pistoning into Brian, lubed skin slapping against lubed skin.

Brian was in a state of absolute ecstasy, feeling so full and so fucked out in only a matter of seconds, and it wasn't long before Ike's cock had found his prostate, sending jolts of intense pleasure through his body. Ike began thrusting against his prostate over and over, causing Brian to arch his back and moan, panting Ike's name repeatedly as his orgasm swelled.

"I'm gonna cum, Ike!" Brian panted, "You're gonna make me cum!"

"Good," Ike said, surprising Brian even further by leaning down to wrap his left arm under Brian's lower back (right hand still holding Brian's leg up) and scratch him roughly there, causing Brian even more pleasure. Unable to control himself, Brian moved one hand from Ike's ass to stroke his cock, and had barely gotten a good grip before Ike hit his prostate again and he was orgasming, cumming in thick white streams of warm cum that striped his torso and jaw as he howled Ike's name.

At that same moment, Ike began grunting and panting heavily, his own erratic thrusts becoming shorter as he rooted himself as far in Brian as he could manage, and Brian felt his cock pulsing inside him, releasing warmth into him.

Both guys were panting and heaving as their cocks dribbled out the last drops of their cum, orgasm fading into post-coital bliss. Staying rooted in Brian and not minding the cum, Ike collapsed on top of him, nuzzling his neck and cheek affectionately. "That was so amazing, Brian," he managed to huff out, "like, oh my god..." He slipped out of Brian in order to comfortably cuddle him from the side before asking, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Hell yes, Ike," Brian panted, "you're so fucking perfect it's unreal."

"You mean that?" Ike asked timidly.

"Of course," Brian sighed, " _God_ , Ike, you were so _good_ , your cock felt so amazing, and... Where the hell did you learn to do that leg thing?!"

Ike chuckled, looking a little embarrassed, "I watched some of the porn I found on your laptop," Brian looked at him in shock, and he continued, "in case I needed to know anything for when we did actually..." He trailed off bashfully.

"You found the porn on my laptop?" Brian asked, blushing now.

"Of course, Brian," Ike chuckled, "I am a highly trained FBI agent."

"So, what, did you just jack off to porn in my living room some night I was fast asleep or something?" Brian accused jokingly.

"No!" Ike defended himself, "I just happened to find it, and I didn't jack off..."

"Oh, yeah?" Brian asked incredulously, "Really, Ike?"

Ike sighed timidly, "Well, okay, you know that night you went out for take-out and left me here and then traffic was terrible and when you got back I kinda tried to seduce you?"

"You jumped me because you found my porn and got turned on?" Brian chuffed. He remembered the night well — it had been two weeks ago and he had been gone for two hours and by the time he got home, the Chinese was cold and Ike had been surprisingly ready to skip dinner and get straight to bed. "And here I thought you were just really thankful for the extra egg rolls."

Ike laughed quietly, "It was a little bit of both."

They lay in silence for a moment, looking at each other sleepily.

"We're both really sticky now," Ike chuckled.

"Hey," Brian sarcastically accused, "you aren't the one with cum dripping out of his asshole right now."

Ike laughed, "Fine, I'm sorry, you win. But in my defense, you're the one who wanted me to cum inside you without a condom."

They both chuckled wearily.

"So you enjoyed this?" Brian asked. "Tonight?"

"Definitely," Ike sighed, "only..." He trailed off, hesitating.

"What?" Brian asked.

Ike smiled timidly, "I just really want to see what its like if you to fuck me next time."

Brian's eyes went wide. "It's a deal."

  
\---

  
"Say it again."

_Chuckling._ "Boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap. This is it, y'all. I pass the torch onto you. Go forth and write Brian/Ike.  
> Oh, and I didn't actually mention it anywhere but I actually pictured this chapter in my head as being at Ike's place? Idk, just don't think they've moved in together yet or something (now that I think about it I did refer to the room as Brian's at some point in this chapter so idfc think what you want)  
> Also, as for how Brian and Ike discuss safe sex (and lack thereof), the only real explanation I can give is "fanfiction logic".

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for Chapter 1! More to come! I hope you all liked it and more will come soon! I promise!  
> I blame any inconsistencies or out-of-character moments on the drunkenness (and on the fact that I wrote this at 1 in the morning)! Also, though Brian and Ike are drunk when they have sex at first, consent is still totally given by both of them. Neither one is actually against the situation (though Ike is a little confused about his sexuality).


End file.
